kenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Bajiquan
'Bajiquan' Introduction to Bajiquan : 'Baji, which can be broken down to mean "8 extremities", refers to 8 extreme directions, which include the 4 cardinal directions and those which rest between them. It symbolizes a powerful explosion. That's because this martial art relies on sudden movement and explosion power to defeat it's enemies. It can be represented by 4 kanji: Beng, Han, Tu and Ji. Beng is a strike the shatters the mountains. Han is a step the moves earth. Tu and Ji refer to sudden, devastating attacks. (See chapter 10 page 13) '''First Phase : '''In Bajiquan is training your attacking power. '''Second Phase : '''Is neutralizing your opponents attacks, which you learn to do with "Huajin". '''Hua : '''Is for neutralizing the opponents attacking power. It's also the Second Phase of Bajiquan training. Without "Hua", we won't be able to go up against an opponent with greater power while defending. This "Hua" is called "Huajin". But the core concept of "Hua" isn't limited to hust neutralizing the opponents attacks. The core fundmental of "Hua" is that, by neutralizing the enemy's attack, you can also shift their center of gravity, and therefore cause their body to lose balance. "Hau" consisting of: "Peng, Lu, Qi, An, Cai, Lie, Zhou and Kao". And to be able to use them in a fight, you need to know the main princeiples: "Ai, Peng/Bang, Yi and Kao". "Ai, Peng/Bang, Yi and Kao" are techniques to stay close to our opponents during a fight. One of foundations of "Hua" in Bajiquan is called "Chan". "Chan" consists of "Big Chan" and "Small Chan". '''Tao Lu : '''It's a sequential set of various movements or actions meant to be practiced indivually. '''Zhenjiao : '''An aspect of Bajiquan, It is characterized by intensely stomping the ground. '''The Five Cardinal Virtues : '''Is the most important thing for a Bajiquan warrior. The Five Cardinal Virtues is made up of: Ren, Yi, Li, Zhi and Xin. #'Ren : 'Referes to kindness and compassion. #'Yi : 'Is about helping others and being righteous. #'Li : 'Means being polite and having proper manners. #'Zhi : 'Is a higher knowledge, wisdom. #'Xin : 'Calls for you to be trustworthy. '''Yan & Yong : '''Is 2 virtues more important for a warrior. #'Yan : 'Is about being hard/tough on yourself. #'Yong : 'Refers to courage/Being courageous Techniques in Bajiquan *'Horse Stance : 'This is the most fundamental stance in Bajiquan. Part of a formal method of training, callede "Zhanchun", it is used for developing fajin (The ability to generate striking power instantaneously). Because this stance resembles a person riding a horse, it is called "Mabu" or "Horse Stance". (See chapter 1 page 16) *'Tieshankao : 'It uses your shoulder and back just like a body-check. (See chapter 2 page 11) *'Waimen Dingxinzhou/Gaimon Chochu : You strike from outside with your elbow and hit the armpit. (See chapter 2 page 16) *'Limen Dingxinzhou/Rimon Chochu : '''You swing your arm upward adn strike your elbow at the target, swing your other arm downward. (See chapter 2 page 17) *'Qishi : This is the stance every new student's introduction to Bajiquan. Keep your body straight. Slightly bend your arms. Make sure both yout legs and knees are bend. (See chapter 10 page 14) *'Kotsukotoshin : '''Amassing energy from the right foot, followed by a right hand strike while rotating the hips. (See chapter 15 page 3) *'Mahoekisho : 'Striking palms both upward and downward, while lowering the body. (See chapter 15 page 4) *'Shinpotanyoho : 'Striking right plam upwards while side stepping. (See chapter 15 page 4) *'Tanheito : 'Swinging right arm downwards while back stepping. (See chapter 15 page 4) *'Hakujatoshin : 'Striking with both palms, clapping them together. (See chapter 15 page 5) *'Rimonchochu : 'Elbow strike while stepping in sideways. (See chapter 15 page 5) *'Chusui : 'Step 1: Horse stance. Step 2: Right fist next to waist. Slowly lift left arm to shoulder level. Step 3: Left arm stays stil. Step forward as far as you can with right foot. Step 4: As your right foot lands, then quickly rotate your waist and strike your fist forward. (The basic of all basics) (See chapter 19 page 6) *'Kakuhosuizan : 'The basic form is similar to "Chusui", but this time using your palm. Step 1: Same staring position as "Chusui". Step 2: Open right plam and raise arm to shoulder level. Step 3: Left foot steps forward, right arm stays in position. Step 4: As left foot lands, strike forward with left palm. Step 5: Opposite of step 2. Step 6: Opposite of step 3. Step 7: Opposite of step 4. (The second basic of Bajiquan) (See chapter 19 page 7-8-9.) *'Rokudaikai : 'Is the foundation, theory and secret of Bajiquan. Rokudaikai consists of 6 elementes, they are "Cho, Ho, Tan, Tei, Ko and Ten". Cho is energy generated from your joints. Chochu is one of them. *'Kakudachochu : 'Is the form which represents "Cho". It is also a core technique in Bajiquan. (See chapter 19 page 14-15) *'3-Steps/Sancaibu : 'The basic of the 3-steps and Reverse 3-steps is to enter the enemy's weak points. Step 1: Put your left foot forward. Step 2: Drag your left foot to the outer side. Step 3: Bring your right foot forward. You can uses right and left foot. It can also be done while advancing. (See chapter 28 page 14-15-16) The secret to 3-Steps and Reverse 3-steps: is to making it seem far for the opponent, but near for us. So technically, it's about the angle between us and the opponent. *'Reverse 3-steps : 'Step 1: The Reverse 3-steps starts with the rear-positioned foot. With your left foot at the front. Step 2: First, swing your right foot forward. Here, we are spinning to the opponent's side. Step 3: And then pull your left foot back. (See chapter 28 page 16) *'Peng : 'Is diverting the opponents strike. (See chapter 45 page 13-14) *'Lu : 'Means pulling. (See chapter 45 page 13-14) *'Kao : 'A shoulder or body check. (See chapter 58 page 18) *'Chan : #'Small Chan : '''Is spinning your arm in a spiral motion. In fights, this is used to receive opponents strike as if you're coiling a rope. When you are good enough, you can also use it to catch and throw the opponent. You can training "Small Chan" by tie a rope to a pole or a tree and coil the rope to your arm, and when it's all gone, spin to the other direction to release it. (See chapter 45 page 16 and 18) #'Big Chan : ' Step 1: Stomp with left foot, spin left hand in a large circular motion. Step 2: Step forward with the right foot and spin the right arm, just like in step 1. Step 3: Bend the right elbow at shoulder level and position left arm horizontally along the body. Step 1: Receive the opponents strike with the left hand, then move as with "3-steps/Reverse 3-steps". Step 2: While switching hands, step in with the right foot behind the opponent. Step 3: Hold the opponents body with the right hand, and strike his chest with the left palm. This "Big Chan" is a good illustration of principles of "Ai, Peng/Bang, Yi and Kao". (See chapter 46 page 12-13-14) *'Tuishou/Xu Shi Fen Ming : First, slowly connect your wrist. When pushing shift your weight to the front, bend your knee, and extend you rear leg. Always pay attention to your right hand. When defending, shift your weight to the rear leg. And spin your upper body. (See chapter 47 page 12) *'Ting Jin : '''By using the sensing nerves. Everthing can be felt through the antenna. It starts with the skin on your wrist which acts as antenna. From there you can know about the opponents attacking method, speed and whether it's a feint or not. If you train it harder, and part of your body can also feel it. And if you train it even harder, you can sense the enemy's movement form a distance. (See chapter 48 page 10-11-12-13) *'Small Baji (Bajixiaojia) : '(See chapter 64 page 7) *'Big Baji (Bajichangquan) : 'Is the second phase of Bajiquan training. Step 1 and Step 2 you have to see for youself at chapter 58 page 4. Step 3: Lower hips. Step 4: Advance left foot. Step 5: Strike with right fist and right knee. Step 6 : Zhenjiao with right foot. Step 7: Big step forward with left foot. Step 8: Dingxinzhou. (See chapter 58 page 3-4-5-6) *'Mabu Hengda : '''Step forward with rigth foot into sideways horse stance and strike with right fist. (See chapter 58 page 5) The puropse of "Mabu Hengda and Gongbu Jiada" is *'''Gongbu Jiada : Stretch the body like a bow, strike with left hand fist and raise the right arm. (See chapter 58 page 5) *'Zhuanshen Jidang :' Rotate the body to the left to bring feet together and strike downward with right fist at a diagonal angle. The fist must strike as the feet come together and with intensity. (See chapter 58 page 5) *'You Jiangti : '''Low kick from that stance. (See chapter 58 page 6) *'You Zachui : Immediately step in with kicking foot and strike with right fist from above. (See chapter 58 page 6) *'Zuo Xieda : '''From the stance, punch with the left fist at a sideways angle to the front. (See chapter 58 page 6) *'Dakai/Shuangcheng Zhang : 'Suddenly open the body and strike with both arms. It has two names. (See chapter 58 page 6) *'Lianhuantui : 'Step 1: Sideways Horse stance. Step 2: Kick with right foot while raising right hand. Step 3: The jump while rotating the body. Step 4: High kick with left food. (See chapter 64 page 4-5) *'Jintoujing : 'By applying a shock to the surface of the body, ot attacks the target internally without affecting the outside. Not even the strongest protective gear will be able to hold it. So it's not about damaging the outside of the body, like using a fist or elbow, but sending a vibration through the palm to the liquid inside the body. (See chapter 75 page 18 and chapter 76 page 9-10 ) *'Zhengmian : 'Step 1: Horse stance. Step 2: Lift up the right arm, while you raising the right arm, pull your left foot forward and then take a deep step with the left foot, leap forward, and punch with the left fist. (See chapter 91 page 5-6) *'Jianjibu : 'It's a stepping method for covering great distances. This technique could disrupt the opponents perception of distance and timing. The secret lies in the starting stance and the Zhenjiao. Since the thrust of the body adds tp the speed of the punch, even a bull will fall down after receiving this technique (See chapter 91 page 15) *'Guo : Stopping the opponents arm as if coiling, is called Guo. (See chapter 94 page 7-8-9-10) *'Gun : '''Then deflecting it while spinning it, is called Gun. (See chapter 94 page 7-8-9-10) *'Zuan : 'Returning the arm's position while pushing, is called Zuan. (See chapter 94 page 7-8-9-10) *'Zheng : '''Pushing it even farther, is called Zheng. (See chapter 94 page 7-8-9-10) Category:Martial arts